


A Chest of Gold

by Dolimir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Drabble. Prompts: Mystery, Dialogue





	A Chest of Gold

“Has anyone actually ever seen the chest?”

“Well, rumor has it that Hamish saw it, but he’s mum on the subject.”

“What do you think he did with it? If I were him, I’d bury it in the garden.”

“That’s what a lot of folks thought. Took to digging holes in his garden at night. Got so bad the shirriff had to sleep in his yard for two months.”

“What do you think he did with it?”

“I think he buried it.”

“But…”

“Inside his smial.”

“That wouldn’t stop Lobedia.”

“You do realize he never invites her to tea anymore.”


End file.
